My Dad's Secretary
by SODA-Richard
Summary: Requested Story: Zoro is inheriting his adoptive father, Mihawk's, company when he retires. Robin is Mihawk's secretary. A fateful encounter at Mihawk's birthday and retirement party causes both of them to want something else in life.


This was a request from YukiHannah87, she basically wrote the whole thing herself having most of the ideas for scenes she wanted. I just basically added in the conversations and the interactions. Hope you like it! Enjoy!

"Ms. Nico, I'm glad you could make it." Robin turned around to find her boss, Mr. Dracule, addressing her.

"It is your birthday, and I rarely go out. I figured if I was to go to a party, why not this one?" She said with a smile. She actually wanted to go the party. It was going to be far more different than other parties she had been invited to. Politicians and fellow co-workers were in attendance. Making this a much calmer party than normal, which to her, felt more laid back. It allowed her to relax, rather than being hit on by every guy that walked within 20ft of her.

Mihawk smiled to her before walking off to greet more guests. Robin was fairly comfortable at parties like this, though the mass amount of people was a little unsettling. The party had barely begun and already it was feeling a bit crowded for her tastes. She decided to take a breather. Heading to Mihawks large garden since the party occupied the house and the patio out back. It was only lit up by the pale moonlight casting it's dim glow upon the flowers. She felt serene here. Wondering how her boss ever found the time to tend to such a beautiful garden. Perhaps he hired someone to tend to it for him. She remembered the story about one of his maids being rather fond of his son.

She took a deep breath, finding the aroma of this garden at night therapeudic. She was more of a shut in than most people. Her most social aspect in her life being her job. Communicating with other companies or employees coming to her naturally as she was always professional. Her only friend being Nami, who she wished was there with her. While being somewhat of an introvert, she still didn't like being alone. At least if Nami were there she could be in her company. Even inside with the thralls of people, she would feel much more comfortable with Nami around. Having one familiar presence to focus on helped her exponetially.

"Shit, I keep forgetting she still work's here." Came a stressed voice. Robin turned to see a young, green haired man hiding at the corner of the house. He looked over the edge and quickly retreated. "Shit, if she corners me like this." The man said, searching for any kind of escape. His eyes settled on Robin, she watched him curiously as he strode over.

"Look, I'm sorry if this so sudden but-"

"Zoro!" A feminine voice called out.

"Shit!" He exclaimed. He took her hands and wrapped her arms around his neck as he closed the distance between them. Joining their mouths for a very forced, one-sided kiss.

"Zoro! Zor-" The female voice called out as it turned the corner, holding her tongue as she watched Zoro kiss Robin. Zoro broke the kiss, leaving Robin breathless and bewildered. He turned to the pink haired girl that had been calling for him.

"Perona, this, this is, Hannah. My fiance." Zoro said confidently, hoping to sell his lie and completely rid his life of this nusance.

"That's, that's so not cute." The girl pouted, fighting tears as she ran off back to the party. Zoro breathed a sigh of relief, believing his trouble was over, at least for the night. He turned back to the woman he had just kissed in a desperate attempt to save himself.

"You're welcome." She smiled, amused by his disheveled state.

"Sorry, I, uh, um..." His words died on his lips. He looked her over again, but this time paying attention to the dark purple dress she complimented her perfectly. He looked back into her eyes as he tried to form words once more. They were of the ocean in the brightest moonlight. He just stared into her eyes, wonder filled his own eye. She watched as his only eye was swallowed up by the current of her own. She had just witnessed another man looking at her like no one had ever before. He looked at her as if this was going to be the last thing he ever saw. He would be more than pleased if that were true.

Neither one of them removed themselves from each others grasp. He leaned in, instinct taking over, as he did he only thing that had been crossing his mind the whole time he looked at her. He was much gentler now, slowly pressing his lips to her's. Leaving it a soft press before she advanced with her own. Now both of them were pressing into each other. Letting their lips linger each kiss. A small gasp from her as she opened her mouth. His tongue meeting hers as the continued this heated session. Only to be interrupted by her phone ringing. She managed to stop herself and slowly pull away.

"I should get that." She said, he nodded back awkwardly as they detangled from one another. She looked at the caller ID, Nami. He stood there, hoping he could at least spend more time with this beautiful woman. Robin, wandered around the garden while taking the call.

"Oi! Shit head!" Oh great, Zoro turned to see Sanji searching for him. Zoro took a quick glance at Robin before deciding to deal with the love cook quickly so he could return back to her.

"What do you want dart brow?" Zoro asked, severly annoyed the love cook had to choose now of all times to bother him.

"I just saw, Perona-chan. She was crying you ass, what did you do?" Sanji spat.

"I didn't do anything! It's her own damn fault!" Zoro shouted, this was definitely not the time. Both men wandered away, Zoro both trying to get away from Sanji and making sure their arguement wasn't heard by the raven haired beauty on the phone. He was surprised Sanji didn't notice her.

Robin had finished her phone call, and turned to find Zoro gone. She was actually hopeful he was still there. She didn't bother to keep an eye on him as to not get distracted. She let out a sigh. She was never into relationships. Most men she just rejected, not feeling up to even trying to find someone. Though that didn't stop her right now, that man had been her first kiss believe it or not, and with that kiss came the first thoughts of what he might be like. It didn't take her less than a minute to already conjure up a romance between them. He would be so kind and gentle, always opting to just spend time with her. Never needing to go out and do ridiculous dates or other things couples do. Just him holding her, like tonight, and telling her how beautiful he thought she was.

Though that was definitely a fantasy. If it wasn't for that moment of intimacy, she would have never looked at him like that.

Well, at least she already had an excuse to leave. She would have to apologize to her boss, but her friend needed her. So she took her leave, exiting through the back yard entrance since it was so close by.

Zoro was more than annoyed. First, Perona had chased, sure that lead to that blue eyed woman, but then love cook had to come and ruin that too. He walked back to the side garden where he left the blue eyed woman. He had never really sought someone out like this before. Actually, he never sought any woman out. They always crowded around him at the bar. Fascinated by his scars or muscles, sometimes they even knew who his father was and were interested in money. He always shooed them away, demanding his privacy and to be left alone with his drink. Now, look at him now, bewitched by some woman's eyes enough to come walking back to her. This was definitely a night of firsts. His first actual kiss, sure it was an awkward, forced interaction only made out of desperation, but it had lead to the next minute or two. He rounded the corner after he fixed his tie to find she was no longer there. Of course not, he left, she probably went off to find some otherr guy at this party who seemed far more interested and wealthy. Damn emotions almost got the better of him. At least no one would know about this moment of weakness and Perona might actually stop pestering him. He went back to the party, awaiting the main event so the evening could end.

"Thank's so much, Robin. I'm sorry it had to be tonight of all nights." Nami apologized, closing the car door behind her.

"It's really no trouble, things like this happen. I believe the party had already reached it's high point when you called. So I'm sure I won't be missing out on anything." Robin told her, of sadness in the last part.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Nami asked, aware that something concerning her job might have happened. "Did you get let go?"

"Hmm? Oh no, nothing like that." Robin smiled, "I think I just kind of got carried away in the moment is all." Robin started her car and began to drive them home.

"Oh, well now you need to explain. Cause to me, this sounds like guy troubles, and you never have talked about any guy. So, come on, out with it. Who is he?" Nami ordered, completely turned sideways in the passenger seat. Eagerly awaiting the girl talk.

"Fufufu, I don't know who he is. He used me to hide away from some other woman. He actually introduced me as his fiance, Hannah I think he called me? She didn't seem to happy about it." Robin laughed, the whole situation sounded ridiculouus but still was true which made it even more comical. "He was about to apologize for it all but, we got so caught up in the moment. Then you called, and he was gone after I got off the phone."

"ROBIN?! What if he's looking for you?!" Nami exclaimed, worried she might have ruined the first chance at a relationship for her friend. "Gah, you should have said something. I didn't want to ruin this opprotunity for you."

"Nami, it's fine." Robin comforted, trying not to let this be a big deal.

"If you say so." Nami said defeated, falling back into her seat. She cast a curious glance over to Robin, she looked, indifferent. Definitely trying to act natural and level headed over this situation, but inside she was burning up. She couldn't explain the feeling that man brought out. She'd been sought out by other men but she was never interested. Never looking at her for her, just falling for her looks. Sure, he had looked her over, and he seemed more than pleased with the sight before him. But the way he stared back into her eyes. It was far more to her and hopefully he felt the same way.

"Eveyone." The voice boomed. Mihawk grabbed everyone's attention with ease, his natural tone overshadowing others. "I'd like to thank you all for coming. I don't normally celebrate the day of my birth, but this year is an exception. As you may have heard, I am retiring." Small whispers fell through the crowd, mostly people telling the person next to them they told them so. "So, I am also going to annouce, the new president of my company." Everyone quieted down, anxious to finally hear about his replacement. "My son, Roronoa Zoro." The gasps throughout the room turned into hushed gossip as Mihawk beckoned Zoro on stage. Without any other introduction, Mihawk left him up there, exiting the stage to go off on his own. Countless employees swarming him, demanding an explaination.

Zoro stood on stage for a moment as the crowd quieted down, Zoro nervously looked out into the crowd. It wasn't because of all the eyes on him that made him uneasy, it was the why he was searching the crowd. He was even weaker than he thought. Using this opprotunity, instead of making a speech to his new company, to search for the woman in the blue dress. He couldn't find her though. After failing to find her once again, he left the stage, not saying a word. He would just do his job tomorrow, hopefully settling the companies' minds about whether or not he was a good choice.

It was just like every other work day. She would get there, unlock the office door and sit at her desk, managing the new flood of e-mails from the night before. She expected to have quite a few this morning, but nothing could have prepared her for the onslaught of messages that day. Various employees' and other company partners expressing their lack of trust in the new owner. She still had no clue who he or she was but, it was only a matter of time till she met them. Resigning herself to rummaging throught e-mails, trying to find any that were work related. So far, only hate mail for the new president.

The door to the office opened, she looked up to see if she was finally meeting her new boss. Her breathing hitched and her heart started to pound at her chest. Herr stomach twisted into butterflies as she saw him again. His green hair catching her eye first before his entire being brought back all of the emotions from the night before. He only looked at her momentarily before seeing the door to the other office. He walked over to the door, pulling out the key needed to unlock, Mihawk's old office. He was his son. This just got a whole lot more complicated for her. Not only was the young man she shared her most intimate moment with her old boss's son, he was now her new boss. He disappeared into the office in that moment.

She nearly collapsed onto her desk. This not at all how she wanted this to go. Not today, not ever. How could this have happened? She was swirling all of the thoughts in her head of how this could possibly get worse.

"Hi." A voice came. It brought her out of her thoughts, only to be startled by him standing right in front of her desk.

"Uh, Hi." Was all she could get out.

"I'm new here, I was wondering if you anything you could forward me? I think no one has my work e-mail here." He said, rubbinng the back of his neck. He pulled out a small piece of paper from his pocket and placed it on her desk. "I have to make a few calls, but if there's literally anything that has my name on it, please forward it. I'm bored." He finished, heading back to his office. She looked at the small piece of paper, 'Roronoa Zoro' it read, along with his buisness contacts. She wondered, if he would want to see all of the e-mails pertaining to him being the new owner? Probably not, she'd have to sort through them all to find more buisness related messages.

Her day went much more uneventful than it started. She was thankful he stayed in his office, allowing her to stay composed throughout the rest of her work day. She could here the short phone calls he had been making. She noticed an important notice from one of their partners, she steeled herself. Forwarding the message, she had to also alert him to it's urgency. Taking a few calming breaths, she walked to his office door.

He had been on and off the phone for most of the day. Discussing buisness plans with partners that would recieve his calls. After most their talks, none of them seemed to give him a chance. Cutting the call short since they felt he had no right to be behind his desk.

"Bastards." He breathed, hanging up the phone for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. He noticed his office door crack open.

"Come in." He called out.

"Ah, Mr. Roronoa, I forwarded a notice to you. One of our partners is asking for assistance in a legal matter. I recommend you give it immediate attention." She told him, her glasses sliding down her nose for a split second before she fixed them. He gave her a weird look, but then it was gone.

"I'll look at, thank you. Ms.?" He started, realizing he didn't even know her name.

"Nico, Nico Robin." She introduced herself.

"Robin, please call me Zoro. I may be in his position, but I'm nothing like my old man. This professionalism is sickening." He commented, tugging at his tie as if it were choking him. "How do you feel about it?" He asked suddenly. She taken aback by his casualness.

"Pardon?"

"Me, me being the new president. So far no one within this building or any of our associates care for me. I didn't ask to be here, but I'm not about to give in to the pressure." He stated. Robin thought he sounded a bit more mature than his years, not letting outside opinion sway his own resolve. He was becoming more attractive by the minute, which didn't help at all.

"I trust, Mihawk. He never did this company wrong, and I believe that should stand true with you." She told him. A small smile breaking on the once stressed face of Zoro.

"Hm, no wonder you're his secretary." He said under his breath. "Thank you, if there's anything you need, please just ask." He dismissed. "Oh, and leave my door open. I hate this feeling of seclusion." She smiled back, leaving him to his office but keeping his door open. She was feeling a bit giddy by his words. Clearly he didn't think much of her, but he was still kind. Not letting their recent interaction get between work.

Back in his office, Zoro kept stealing glances at Robin. He could have swore he'd met her before, but where? She didn't look like anyone he'd ever met before. He laughed to himself. Look at him, one intimate moment with a woman and now he's chasing any pretty face he could find. Maybe this was the same problem love cook had.

"We should celebrate!" Luffy exclaimed, rocking back and forth in the recliner of their living room. Zoro and Luffy lived together since he was the only one who could really stand him all the time, and also afford the large amount of food for Luffy's diet.

"What are you talking about?" Zoro groaned. Hoping to come home to peace and quiet, but with Luffy, that was never the case.

"Celebrate, you becominng president!" He said again, jumping off the chair. "I already told, Sanji we would have party at the beach!"

"You can't swim, Luffy." Zoro reminded him. Rolling over on couch to try and ignore his roomate.

"So? Sanji likes the beach, he says it has the best view in the city." Luffy grinned.

"That's cause, love cook is a pervert. Why do you want him to come so bad anyway? Wouldn't it be my party?"

"I like Sanji's cooking, and what does it being your party have to do with anything?" Luffy honestly asked. Tilting his head to the side as he legitimitly thought abouut it.

"Nevermind." Zoro rolled his eyes.

"So? Are we gonna have a party?" Luffy asked, his child like grin back.

"Fine, we can go Thursday. Just let me sleep, I have work tomorrow and I can't have you keeping me up." He argued. Luffy jumped in excitement, getting off balance in the air and landing on Zoro.

"Shishishishi! Sorry, Zoro."

Robin returned home, tired from work. Not because it was ever really hard or tasking, but because today was emotionally draining. She fell onto her bed, trying to figure out what to do. Her new boss, Zoro, was also the first man she ever felt emotionally attracted to. Complicating things even further was his total lack of interest in her. She thought for a second he saw something in her, but it was gone the instant she noticed it. Tomorrow was going to be another day. Hopefully she could keep her feelings in check for time being till she sorted things out in her head. Her phone started to ring, picking it up to hear what, Nami wanted.

"~Robin!~"

"Nami, hello." Robin greeted, smiling as she could hear her friend's enthuesiasm.

"~Can you get off Thursday?~" Nami asked animately.

"I don't know why?"

"Well, I was out to dinner on that date. Total loser. Anyway, the chef there was actually really hot, and he seemed to really like me. My date left me with the check, luckily the chef told me I didn't need to pay for it. Saying I was too beautiful to be in the company of such a man. He invited me and who ever i wanted to this party he's having on the beach Thursday. I wanted you to come, since it would help you get over that guy from before, and he might have some equally nice friends." Nami told her suggestively.

"Hmm, I'll see what I can do." Robin replied. She said she would ask, but in truth, she had already resigned herself to not going. She wasn't too keen on Nami trying to gett her to hook up with someone just to get her mind off things. She had settled them already. They continued to conversate a bit before she hung up.

"Robin." Zoro called from his office. She poked her head up from her computer."I'm not gonna be coming in tomorrow, you can also take the day off if you want. I have, plans." He sighed, sounding alittle annoyed already.

"Thank you, Mr. Roronoa. I had actually hoped to ask for tomorrow off." She smiled. She had been having an easier time communicating with him ever since she was able to think things over. It couldn't be a big deal to have had a small fling like they had. He was just being professional not bringing it up. She couldn't deny the attraction she still had though. Perhaps that might never go away. Maybe her having the day off tomorrow might be a good thing. At least now she wouldn't have to make Nami go alone.

She hadn't been to the beach in quite sometime. Mostly because she couldn't swim, but also partly because of the people. She was never fond of all the on lookers usually staring between her and Nami. Nami didn't mind as much as her, usually flirting with them till they bought her a cold drink or a snack. Going on dates for the free meals and that's about it. Accepting all kinds of gifts too. Nami just took advantage of their kindness, never truely leading them on, just, not necessarily turning them down. This was probably no exception.

Zoro closed the door behind him, not exactly looking forward to the beach tomorrow. Sure, it could be relaxing and also a great break from the all the madness recently. The new job was a breeze, but the constant distrust towards him wasn't easy to work with. Calling and e-mailing and setting up meetings trying to keep his investors and partners happy wasn't a cake walk. Luckily most of the long standing partners had faith in him. If not because the company almost ran itself, but because Mihawk had deemed him worthy to succeed him. Zoro had to admit though, he had taken a few naps while in his office. Usually whenever someone refused to pick up the phone so he had time to kill. He could have sworn Robin had caught him snoozing. Jerking awake he looked over to see her minding herself at her desk. He thought that was for the best, seeing as it would probably cause even more trouble for him if he was caught sleeping. He fell onto the couch, deciding this would be better than heading down the hall to his room.

"YAA!" Luffy bounded from the car heading toward the beach.

"OI! LUFFY! DON'T GET IN THE WATER YET!" Sanji yelled, opening the trunk to get eveything set up.

"Shit, we better hurry. I don't want him drowning." Zoro commented, hastily grabbing the cooler and grill before chasing after Luffy. Sanji followed close behind after collecting the charcoal and the rest of the beach necesseties.

"Luffy!" Both men came sprinting down to the beach, finding Luffy already face first in the sand. "Dammit Luffy, just slow down. Help us find us a spot." Sanji scolded. They all strolled down the shoreline, Zoro looking for a spot away from other beach goers. Sanji tried to keep sight of all the bikini clad women, looking strangely let down as he gawked on.

"Ah, I was hoping they'd be here already." Sanji cried out, annoyed he'd have to spend unwanted time with Zoro and Luffy.

"What now, dartbrow?" Zoro asked.

"Tch, nothing that concerns you. I was just looking for the lovely women I had invited to keep me better company. Since, Luffy dragged me out here." Sanji said, feeling as if his time could be spent better else where.

"Well, at least you're good for something." Zoro yawned, finding the perfect spot to take a nap till food was ready. He'd have to be fairly alert though, listening for any call for help from Luffy if he gets swept away in the tide. Another yawn escaping his lips as he starts to drift off.

"We're here, a little late, but I like to think we're fashionably late." Nami reasoned with a bright smile. Clearly believing she could do no wrong in this situation. Robin knew she was right, she just had a charm about her that most men could not resist. It was one of her bargaining gifts she says.

"I'm gonna go ahead and try and find him. I'll be back to help grab everything after." Nami explained. Running off to go meet with the man who invited them. Robin waited paitently for Nami to return, only to see a blonde haired man walking her way. He matched the discription of who they were meeting so she assumed she had sent him to help.

"Robin-chan?" He asked her.

"I am, and you are?"

"Ah, my apologies my dear lady. Sanji, at your service." He bowed before her. Robin found his chivilry amusing.

"It's only a blanket and an umbrella, I believe I can manage." Robin told him, taking both items herself.

"Robin-chwan, please let me." Sanji argued, almost forcing both articles from her hands. Robin just let it go, realizing he was just trying to look good for her and Nami. She followed him to their spot on the beach. Thankful they seemed to be a good distance from most crowds. There only seemed to be the 5 of them: Herself, Nami, Sanji, a black haired young man and another man about Sanji and Nami's age sleeping. He had his shirt over his upper torso and head so she only assumed he was their age. She couldn't imagine if someone there was actually her age.

"Ah, Nami-chan, Robin-chan, is there anything I can do for you?" Sanji asked.

"Sanji-kun, I could definitely go for a cold drink." Nami admitted. Pointing her glance to the cooler the boys had brought.

"Ah, my apologies, I'm afraid we had only brought beer." Sanji sadly explained, believing he disappointed both ladies.

"Beer's fine." Nami exclaimed, reaching into the cooler and grabbing one for herself. "Robin?" Nami held up a bottle for Robin, who nodded taking the bottle from Nami. Sanji struggled to find the bottle opener he brought, shocked to find that both women had their own bottle openers. The pop of both bottles being opened awoke Zoro, who had been patiently waiting for lunch. Hearing the bottles being open told him it was time to eat. He sat himself up, his shirt sliding down from his face as he yawned.

"Eh? I don't smell food yet." Zoro noted. Robin recognized the similar voice and turned to see who it was. Both Zoro and Robin turned to see each other at the same time. Startling both of them.

Zoro only recognized her as the same girl from the party. Completely mystified on how she could have wound up there of all places.

"Shit." Was all he could say. Robin was speechless, this was not how she expected her day to go. Sanji and Nami both saw the awkward echange between, not knowing what it really meant. Sanji taking it one way, while Nami took it another.

"Oi! Shit head, don't stare at Robin-chan!" Then it clicked, Zoro's eyes widened at the realization it was Robin. Shit, that meant the woman he couldn't get out of his mind. The woman he passionately kissed that night, was his father's secretary. His secretary now, which caused even more problems. Like why hadn't he noticed before? I mean, Robin was attractive, far more so than anyone he could think of besides "her". "She" was Robin though, so, that just meant Robin was the most appealing woman he'd ever met. He stood up in a hurry, making his way away from the her and the other two.

"What the hell was that about?" Nami commented. Sanji just scowled at the back of Zoro's head. Nami looked concerned about her friend who at any other time was normally calm and collected. Right now, she looked devasted beyond all reasoning. Staring down at the sand as she collected herself.

"Oh, Zoro, who are they?" Luffy asked, as he practically demolished the tiny sand castle he was building.

"I'm going for a swim." He answered, walking past Luffy.

"I'll come too!" Luffy shouted, racing to catch up with Zoro.

"You can't swim, remember?" Zoro reminded him, hoping to maybe be alone.

"Yeah, but you look like somethings bothering you. So I figured I try and cheer you up." The boy smiled. Zoro had to hand it to him. Not the brightest guy in the world, but damn, could he read people like a book.

"It's nothing." Zoro lied.

"Then it shouldn't be too hard to talk about." Luffy reasoned. Zoro had to give him that one.

"Remember Mihawks birthday?" Zoro started. Luffy nodding attentively. "I was runninng away from Perona when I bumped into this woman. I didn't know how else to deal with it at the time, but I kissed her. I kissed her to try and make Perona just leave me alone. When it was over, I was going to apologize to the woman for forcing myself on her. When I looked at her for the second time though, when I really looked at her. I didn't know what to say. I was going to say, 'I'm sorry' but I wasn't. I had just kissed the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen and I wasn't going to lie about not wanting to kiss her again. Then when she looked at me, I couldn't help it, I kissed her again. Only this time she kissed me back. We must have gotten lost in the moment because the next thing I remember was us breaking apart. She answered her phone and I got caught up in something for minute or two. I couldn't find her the rest of the night, but even till today, I still think about her." Zoro explained. Not sure if he should be more surprised by his own words or the fact Luffy seemed to be paying attention the whole time.

"So? What's the big deal? You like someone?" Luffy said, tilting his head to the side as he tried to comprehend Zoro's reasoning.

"I just found out, she works for me, and she's here." Zoro stated. Luffy turned to look at the two girls who were with Sanji.

"Isn't that a good thing? Now you can tell her eveything!" Luffy said aloud, almost yelling. Zoro had to clamp his mout shut so no one heard him.

"Keep it down idiot! *sigh* It's not that simple." Zoro said.

"Huh? Why not? I thought you liked her?" Luffy asked, not quite comprehending why his frustration. Someone must have been looking out for Zoro that day. Almost too conveniently, a large wave smashed into the shore. Knocking Luffy off balance and pulling him out into the water.

"Aahck!" Luffy flailed in the water as he started to fall before the surfface. Zoro reacted quickly, diving out and grabbinng hold of Luffy. Dragging him ashore as the boy caught his breath. "Thwanks Woro..." He exasperated, completely drained from struggling against the natural tide. Zoro brought him back to the others, dropping the soaked Luffy by the others. Nami and Robin both looked on in fear, wondering what happened to the poor boy.

"He can't swim." Sanji stated, lighting up the grill to start cooking. Luffy, even while he almost drowned, managed to hear the start of the flames.

"Yay... Meat!" He cheered weakly, slumping back to the sand as he recovered.

"I'm going for a walk." Zoro announced. As he started to leave, he heard someone stand up.

"Mind if I join you? I'm afraid I can't swim either, so a walk might be all I can do." Robin explained. Zoro wanted to say no, since the whole reason he wanted to take a walk was to get away from her. Still not knowing what to do.

"Whatever." Was all he managed to say. Turning away once again and starting to walk. Nami noticed Sanji was about to protest so she stepped in.

"Sanji-kun, would you mind joining me in the water? I'm too hot just sitting in the sun." If Sanji was going to say anything, he couldn't remember it now. Noodle dancing behind Nami as she headed toward the water.

Zoro and Robin walked for a bit, almost out of sight of their friends. Zoro kept his eyes in front of him, not daring to look ather. Robin, however, couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

"Where did you go that night?" Zoro asked suddenly, not able to take the tension anymore.

"Hm?" Robin didn't expect him to say anything, in fact she had been preparing what to say herself.

"My father's party, after we, kissed. Where did you go?" He asked again.

"Oh, Nami had called me. She needed me to pick her up. I didn't expect you to come back, so I figured it was okay." She explained.

"I did go back. I even looked for you after." He told her. They had stopped walking, far away from anyone as they talked.

"What would you have done, had you found me again?" She questioned, taking a small step toward him.

"At the very least, asked for your name." He stated, voice husky and low. His hand ghostin up and down her arm before resting at her waist. He took a step toward her, practically pressing into her as he looked at her. His eye, meeting her's, both flickering with desire. Neither one of them could find the words they wanted to express. Their close proximity clouding their already distracted minds.

Zoro found it within himself to ask permission this time. Not wanting to force himself on to her further. "May I-" He was unable to finish his words, as she had already made the first move. Her lips covered his as he slowly brought his other hand into the small of her back. Her hands slid up his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. Pulling him closer and pressing her chest to his. He pushed her head back, pressing his lips to her cheek then jaw. Trailing down her neck to her shoulder, taking a small bite on her collar. A small gasp escaped her as his teeth lightly grazed her neck.

"Zoro." She moaned out, alittle louder than she had hoped. He gazed back up at her, his eyes darkened and full of desire. Her eyes pleading for more, but telling him there was a time and a place. Reminding him of how exposed they truely were. He placed one last enduring kiss on her lips, leaving her chasing after him, still wanting more. They rested their heads against one another.

"Shall we head back?" She breathed, slowing her heart rate as she calmed down.

"One more." He smirked, brushing his nose on her's before grabbing one last kiss. She bit his lower lip, hoping that would keep him there a little longer. She gave him a smirk, practically a mirror of his own. Interwining his hand with her's before starting their way back.

"Mr. Roronoa, how do you feel about relationships in the work place?" Robin asked, teasing him slightly but honestly wondering how this would play out.

"I'm not giving this up." He reassured her, squeezing her hand for emphasis.

Zoro and Robin both came back to their spot on the beach. Ignoring the pointed stares from their friends as she sat back down in her spot. Zoro, now laying his head in her lap as she started to run her fingers through his hair.

"Nami-san, I'd like you to meet Zoro, he's my new boss." Robin smiled, amused by her friends surprise at the news.

"Marimo?! She works for you?!" Sanji exclaimed angerly. Not at all liking what he was hearing or seeing.

"She's my secretary. Though, I met her before I found that out." Zoro admitted.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Nami questioned.

"That night when you called, that's when we first met." Robin told her. Nami's eyes widening as she recalled that night. She smacked Zoro on the head.

"Ow, the hell was that for?!" He shouted.

"Asshole! You left her there!" Nami scolded him.

"The hell I did! You interrupted with your phone call! Plus, swirly here had to drag me away to yell at me." Zoro argued. "I don't need any of your or his shit right now." He pointed to both of them. "I'd like to enjoy the rest of my day off with Robin, so save it for some other time."

Robin smiled, placing a small kiss on his. "That's very sweet of you, Mr. Roronoa." She commented, whispering his name seductively. He gave her a surprised as she smirked. It was fun for her to seem him flustered, she'd have to make a game out of it.

Mihawk rode the elevator up. He had heard some very, surprising, news from Perona, and he was looking to confirm it for himself. As the floor dinged and the doors opened he cast his gaze forward. Destination in mind, he walked into the main office.

"Mr. Dracule, I didn't know you were coming. Is there anything I can for you?" Robin asked, standing up to greet him.

"No, thank you. Please, It's just Mihawk now, you no longer need to address me as such." Mihawk told her. "I just wish to have a word with my son. A personal affair has come up and I'd like to discuss it with him." He told her, making his way to his old office door, surprised to find it open. Zoro was sitting at his desk, making notes with staring at his computer. He looked up to see Mihawk standing at the doorway.

"I'm gonna have to call you back." He said to the speaker phone. Without letting the person on the other line reply he hung up. Zoro stood up to greet his father. "Dracule."

"Roronoa." Zoro gestured for him to take a seat. "I won't be long so that isn't necessary. I was coming to ask something of you. I was wondering if you and your fiance would have dinner with me tonight." More of stating that Zoro would be attending dinner at his house. "Perona had informed me about the news a few days ago. I had waited for you to tell me, but I grew impatient."

"Damn brat, look, Mih-"

"I don't want your excuses boy. That's all I had come here to do. I'll be expecting you and your secret fiance to be at my house tonight, 7 sharp." And with that, Mihawk left him without another word. Robin had been just outside the doorframe, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Ms. Nico." He nodded, as he left the main office

"Mr. Drac- Mihawk." She corrected, seeing him about to turn and remind her. He gave her a soft smile before leaving. Robin then turned to Zoro in his office. He was rubbing circles above his creased eyebrows in frustration. She had heard the gist of what his father had told him.

"So, I guess a change of plans tonight?" She asked, genuinely disappointed they wouldn't be able to have a date alone tonight. He got out of his chair and went to her at the doorway. He wrapped his arms at her waist and her's around his neck.

"I'll makeit up to you, I promise." He apologised. Resting against her forehead. She pressed a light kiss to his lips before pulling away to give him a seductive smile.

"I know you will." Pressing a lingering kiss before breaking away to go back to her desk. "Besides, this could be fun. Hannah? Wasn't it?" She smiled mischievously. He groaned, realizing he had given her a fake name when they first met.

"Shit, Perona and Mihawk are going to kill me." He sighed, slumping against the door. Robin only laughed, knowing he was overreacting to this.

Zoro sighed as he rang the doorbell. "You still don't want to ditch this? We still have time t-"

"Oh, Zoro." Perone chided, giving him and Robin both a digusted face. Zoro not wanting to ask her for entrance, coaxed Robin inside.

"Still living here I see." Zoro commented, not sparing a glance at her. Robin only smiled warmly as they stood inside.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you finally." Robin held out her hand for Perona. She only turned her head away and walked toward the dining room. They were about to follow as Mihawk walked into the entrance room to greet them. He stopped abruptly as he saw Robin standing there with Zoro. Zoro instinctively stepped in front of her.

"Ms. Nico, a surprise to see you here." Mihawk commented, somewhat understanding everything.

"Hannah, you mean." Perona huffed, wondering why he already knew of her.

"No, he doesn't." Zoro corrected. "You wouldn't stop pestering me, so when I ran into Robin that night, I kinda used her to get you to stop." Perona looked appalled that he'd go that far.

"I see, Ms. Nico I'm terribly sorry you've been brought into this." Mihawk said to her.

"It's quite alright, sir. I believe it wasn't exactly one sided." She commented, giving a confident smile to Zoro.

"We are seeing each other." Zoro informed the two. Perona still looked devasted. Mihawk stayed his signiture coldly calm.

"Engaged?"

"No, I mean, not yet..." Zoro said, fumbling with the last part alittle. Clearly embaressed. Robin was definitely surprised by what he said.

"Dinner is still prepared. I'd like to at least hear about how this all started." Mihawk told them, taking the lead to the dining room.

Dinner went by with relative ease. Zoro was relieved to find his father was being so understanding, not caring how Perona took the news. Now, dinner was finished and Zoro and Robin were in the garden where it all started.

"That was certainly better than I had expected." Robin commented.

"Ah, I'm surprised the old man wasn't against it." Zoro replied. Robin was only half listening, staring off at the garden. An absent smile gracing her soft lips. He stopped talking when he realized she wasn't listening to him anymore. He moved behind her, snaking his arms at her waist and pressing his face into her neck. Breathing the faint smell of flowers that seemed to dwarf the entire garden itself. She sank into the embrace, letting herself become supported by him.

"Mind telling me what's got you so spaced out?" He asked, pressing a small kiss to her cheek before resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Hm, I think Mihawk actually believed we were already engaged." She mused.

"Good, means he'll be okay with it when we are."

"So you're already thinking about that? I heard you earlier, not yet, was it?" She smirked.

"Tch, isn't that what dating someone is for? To marry them?" He reasoned.

"It is, but it's not usually as rushed." She replied.

"So what if it is? Maybe I already want to marry you." He confessed.

"I don't think one should be too rash when it comes to love." She told him, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hold on her tightened.

"I'm impatient, the woman I love is in my arms, and right now, it sounds like she's telling me she loves me too. I believe it's totally reasonable to think about marrying her." He said, smiling as he leant in for a kiss. He pulled back a bit trying to break the kiss, only for her to press harder, not letting him get away. When they finally parted and caught their breaths, he grew a wide grin as a started to chuckle. "I think I'm right about this."

"About what?" She smiled, feinting ignorance as she pressed in another kiss.

"I love you."

"And I love you." She told him back, earning a proud smirk from Zoro. He kissed her again, both of them fervently pressing their lips together. He pressed her against the house, his hand hooking under her thigh, coaxing her leg up. She wrapped her legs at his waist and he began to carry her. Opening the sliding door of the small building in the backyard and going inside.

"Where are we going?" Robin breathed out, turning head to catch her breath while he conntinued to assault her neck.

"The dojo outback and my old room." He grinned, taking a small nip at the cord of her neck. Earning a gasp as he opened the door to his old room. He laid her down on the bed, still passionately seeking out her tongue with his. The soft moans they made into each others mouths made them go crazy. Zoro's hands had started to travel up her leg and finding her rear underneath her dress. Robin's nails drug across the fabric of his shirt on his back. Wanting to tear away the layer between her hands and his skin.

"Marry me." He said breathlessly, breaking the kiss and looking down at her. She was perfect. The same look in her eyes as the day he met her. Her hair splayed out against the sheets as her flushed cheeks and soft panting only proved to him, she was feeling the same way about him. She placed her hand on his cheek, gently stroking under the scar of his eye.

"I'd be happy to." Robin smiled, before pulling him down for a lingering kiss. As they broke apart, she saw Zoro with a triumphant grin looking down at her. She could only let out a laugh as he bent down to kiss her again.

So, I was stressing out over this because it was a request. I really wanted to make sure I did what she wanted me to for her story idea. I'd hate to write something for someone and basically ruin the whole idea for them. It's not something anyone wants. With that in mind, I still wanted to write it how I felt it would go as well. I'm not super crazy about completely ridiculous situations. I try to make them somewhat relateable or realistic. Basically trying to make an anime about super powered pirates more human. Yeah, sounds really stupid when you put it like that.

I hope you enjoyed this story. I really liked the idea.


End file.
